Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to physical security, which may describe measures designed to prevent unauthorized access to a building, facility, resource, etc. These measures may include any combination of deterrence, delay, detection, and response to unauthorized access. As an example, a common method of physical security for a home is to install an intruder alarm system and post signs warning others that the home is protected with such a system. Although having an intruder alarm system provides some deterrence, it is however only among a number of factors considered by an intruder in deciding whether to break into a home. Burglars, for instance, are more likely to break into a home when there are indications that there is no one currently inside. For example, such an indication is created when the doorbell is rung and no one answers.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for providing security for a dwelling or premise.